


Skips a Beat.

by jhanjhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, sekai - Freeform, shortplot, shortstory, supershort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: And Sehun felt his heart skips a beat.





	Skips a Beat.

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot. A really short one. I typed this one on OneNote as a distraction from the ongoing discussion my parents had with their friends. I may plan to write a continuation, but for now, I'll just leave this short SeKai story.

 

**sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894**

 

Sehun knows that he isn't attracted to girls. But he has never fallen in love with a guy. He's so busy with being a CEO that he has no time to go out and meet people for dates or hang outs. Instead he goes out to meet people for business purposes and formal events.

 

But one thing that he never forgets, is to do charity to unfortunate people. Maybe that's why Mr. Kim admires him so much that he talked to Sehun's father to have their sons into an arrange marriage. Mr. Kim wants the best for his son, and he deems Sehun the best man for his only son, Jongin.

 

The day of their meeting, Sehun doesn't know what his opinion about Jongin. Jongin is shy, that, he can see. He sees him stealing glances at him every time Jongin thinks that Sehun isn't looking.

 

Their fathers allowed them to leave so that they can hang out and know each other more.

 

They decided to go to the nearest park, and sat down at the bench in front of the lake.

 

"So…" Sehun started, he looked at Jongin, and Jongin looked at him, curious to what Sehun has to say.

 

"Let's start again by introducing ourselves." Sehun smiled at Jongin, he would be comfortable with him.

 

Jongin nod and waited for Sehun to start first.

 

"Hi, I am Oh Sehun. 26 years old, and currently CEO of Oh Enterprise. I have a dog, his name is Vivi." Sehun saw Jongin's eyes light up at the mention of his dog. "I love to travel, but as of now I'm busy with our family's business. And uh, what else… oh! I secretly love bubble tea." Sehun concluded and smiled again, waiting for Jongin to introduce himself next.

 

"Uhm, my name is Kim Jongin. 22 years old. I just graduated, and I'm currently in my father's company. I'm in the HR department. And I also have dogs, three dogs, their names are Monggu, Janggu and Jangga. I don't like to go out much, I'm just at the company and at home. And…" Jongin looked down and smiled shyly. "I love strawberries." Jongin then looked up at Sehun.

 

Sehun then, had the urge to caress Jongin's cheek. Jongin is so cute.

 

"I guess I understand you a little now. And I hope to know you more as we spend time together in the future." Sehun did what he just thought earlier, he caressed Jongin's cheek softly and smiled at Jongin. He saw the red hue forming at the cheek.

 

Jongin lowered his head and shyly said, "Me too. I hope to get to know you more." Jongin smiled at Sehun.

 

And Sehun felt his heart skips a beat.

 

**sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894sk8894**

**Author's Note:**

> So we have here older Sehun and of course younger Jongin. And by their behaviour, we have domSehun and subJongin.
> 
> -jhanjhan
> 
> Thanks for reading! (even tho it's so short :D)


End file.
